Sentimientos Ocultos
by Imara
Summary: Escribí esta pequeña historia hace años, antes de que saliera el 6º libro, si no recuerdo mal. Cuenta la leyenda, que una vez un apuesto hombre lobo y una simpática animaga se encontraron, y entonces... Solo pinchen y lean.
1. Introducción

HOLA A TODS!!! Éste fanfic es 100% Remus/Tonks, espero que les guste. Le puse la categoría de drama porq pasa algo... trágico, pero los protagonisas no mueren, no soy tan mala como para hacer eso.

Disclaimer:los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

Les dejo con el fic!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tonks terminó de preparar la maleta y se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación. Vió su pelo rosa.

-Es hora de un cambio de look... -se dijo a sí misma.

Cerró sus ojos azules y se concentró. Visualizó en su mente lo que quería y al volver a abrir los ojos, que ahora eran de un violeta intenso, se vió a sí misma con el cabello negro eléctrico por los hombros.

Tras un último vistazo alrededor por si se olvidaba de algo, cogió el equipaje y salió de la habitación.

-¿Ya te vas, Nymphadora? -le preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

-Sí, ya me voy -respondió con fastidio. Odiaba que la llamasen por su nombre.

-Ten cuidado, y saluda a Dumbledore de mi parte.

-Sí, mamá -dijo con impaciencia-. Pásatelo bien en tu viaje a Francia.

Entonces, cruzó los dedos de la mano que no sostenía la maleta y desapareció, apareciendo un segundo después en el pasillo de la entrada del apartamento de Remus Lupin, armando un gran escándalo.

Remus se levantó cuando empezaron a asomar los primeros rayos de sol,ese día iba a ser muy ajetreado, tenía que preparar una habitación para alojar a Tonks, que se quedaría allí unas días, mientras la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, se iba de viaje y Remus la invitó porque sabía que Tonks era mejor no dejarla sola, o podría ocurrir algún desastre. U

Además hoy se reunirían allí los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y Remus desconocía cómo se las iba a ingeniar para que cupiesen todos y no llamasen la atención de los muggles, claro que podía decir que tenía una fiesta de disfraces...

Cuando acabó, Remus miró su reloj: las doce y media. Tonks debía de estar a punto de llegar.

Se sentó en el desgastado sillón del salón, esperando, y unos minutos después se oyó un fuerte ¡CRACK! , seguido de un ¡BUM! y un ¡AY! en el pasillo de entrada.

Ésa debe de ser ella pensó Remus, sonriendo, y fue a saludarla (y a ver que había roto al llegar).

-Hola, Remus -saludo Tonks, intentando levantarse del suelo-. Perdón por romper el paragüero, pero me aparecí sobre el y...

-No importa. ¿Tú estás bien? - le preguntó, al ver que se frotaba el tobillo.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco, no es nada.

Cuando Tonks se incorporó torpemente, Remus la pudo ver bien y le dijo:

-¿Un nuevo peinado? Te sienta bien, Nymphadora -Tonks, que se habia sonrojado por el alago, gruñó al oir su nombre.

-Ejem -carraspeó de forma similar a Dolores Umbridge-, creo que te he dicho MILES de veces que no me gusta que me llamen así.

-¿Así cómo, Nymphadora? - preguntó Remus divertido ante la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo Tonks.

-¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! ¿Acaso lo haces para enfadarme?

-¡Reparo! -exclamó Remus, sonriendo, y el paragüero se arregló.

Aquel día, en la reunión se habló sobre temas fundamentales para el futuro de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Dónde establaceremos el Cuartel General? -preguntó Tonks, sentada entre las doce personas que se encontraban allí, apretujadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-En el número doce de Grimmauld Place, ¿no? -dijo Remus.

-Pero, ¿y Kreacher? ¿Sigue alli?

-¿Ése estúpido elfo doméstico? -gruñó Moody, mientras su ojo mágico no cesaba de girar al acecho de algun ataque-. Ahora sirve a los Malfoy, o la lo que queda de ellos, ya que Lucius sigue pudriéndose en Azkaban.

-Además, aunque les diga donde esta la casa no la podrán encontrar, a no ser que yo se lo diga -prosiguio Dumbledore.

-Aunque sería estupendo si encontrásemos otro lugar... -susurró Arthur Weasley, pensando en Sirius.

Se produjo un silencio cargado de tensión, y unos minutos después habló su esposa Molly.

-¿Y Harry? No podemos dejarlo todo el verano con sus tíos...

-Pero sería muy duro para él regresar a la casa de Sirius -comento McGonagall, mirando a su alrededor.

-De momento vuestra familia -dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los Weasley- debería pasar el resto del verano en Grimmauld

Place, allí estaréis a salvo.

-Está bien. ¿Tambien irás tu, Tonks? -le pregunto Molly.

-¿Yo? Esto... -Tonks reflexionó: quedarse en Grimmauld Place sería lo mas seguro, pero entonces no podría estar con Remus.

-Claro que irá -dijo Lupin-. Y si os sobra sitio, quiza yo tambien me quede allí un tiempo.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Arthur-. Mientras más seamos, mejor.

-Así, si Harry también va, no se sentirá solo.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

Tonks se quedó una semana en el apartamento de Remus, luego se fue a Grimmauld Place.

Remus pasó unos días más en su casa arreglando los "desperfectos" habituales después de la estancia de Tonks: las cortinas de la cocina quemadas por un intento de Tonks de ayudar, unos platos y vasos rotos y algunas cosillas sin importancia, según Remus.

Tonks había insistido en compensarlo, pero él no la dejó.

En realidad -pensaba él-, habían sido unos días muy agradables. Remus creía que eran muy buenos amigos, como hermanos, y así debía ser puesto que Remus tenía unos diez años más que ella.

Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Como hermanos... tal vez sería mejor así.

Unos días después llegó a Grimmauld Place.

Nada más aparecerse en la entrada, el retrato de la madre de Sirius empezó a gritar como de costumbre.

-¡Traidores! ¿Cómo seguís viniendo por aquí? ¡Engendros! ¡Hombres lobo en mi casa! ¡Fuera!

Remus hizo caso omiso de los gritos del retrato de la anciana y entró en el salón, pero lo encontró vacío.

Fue hasta la cocina, que tenía la puerta cerrada. Dentro se oían fuertes risas.

Cuando entró, se encontró con toda la familia Weasley, salvo Percy, sentada en la mesa, cenando. En realidad, la unica que estaba comiendo era Molly, los demás miraban partiéndose de risa a otra persona que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Con el jaleo, Molly fue la única que se percató de que Lupin ya había llegado.

-Hola, Remus -saludó Molly-. Ven, siéntate y come algo, pareces cansado.

-¿Remus? -preguntó la voz de Tonks, y la persona que estaba de espaldas a él se giró.

Remus casi se desmalla del susto. Era Tonks, pero su cara era la de Moody, salvo por su ojo mágico, que lo tenía de un rosa intenso, y llevaba un piercing en la nariz.

-Tonks, deberías tener cuidado, podrías matar a alguien del susto -dijo Remus sentándose junto a Molly, bien lejos de esa... "cosa".

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Remus preguntó:

-¿Dónde tengo que dormir? Espero que no sea en el suelo.

-De momento en la habitación con Ron -contestó Molly-. Pero cuando llegue Harry tendrás que buscar otro sitio.

-¿Cuándo viene?

-Mañana -respondió Tonks, con una cara un poco más normal-. Tenemos que ir a recogerle nosotros dos y Moody.

-Hey, Ron -le dijo Lupi mientras se acostaban-. ¿Sabes cómo le ha ido el verano a Harry? ¿Te ha escrito?

-Sí, parece que sus tíos le tratan un poco mejor por la "advertencia" que les hizo Moody.

-Sí, fue como para no hacerle caso -se rió Remus-. ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo es que no está aquí?

-No lo sé, no me ha contestado a las cartas. Quizá se haya ido a Bulgaria con Krum.

-¿Quién es Krum?

-Un jugador de Quidditch -contestó Ron, mirando el suelo con detenimiento-. Se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Remus percibió el enfado del chico y decidió no insistir.

CONTINUARA

K tal?? Espero k les haya gustado, ¿o debería decir k espero k lo hayan leído? En cualquier caso, dejen reviews, me haría muy feliz

Éste capítulo era algoasí como una introducción, por lo que no pasa nada relevante, pero tiene puntos graciosos, no?

La historia ya la tengo escrita, pero me falta pasarla al ordenador, así que la actualizaré en una semana o así.

Es el segundo fanfic que hago sola, el primero lo publiqué con una cuenta que hice con una amiga. Si les gusta el Ron/Hermione, o las historias de misterio, métanse en

Bye bye!!!!


	2. No quiero morir sin decirte que te quier...

Holaaaaaaa!!!!!! Terminé de escribir antes de lo previsto (mis clases de mecanografía están dando resultado ). Me alegra que os haya gustado, y me alegra mucho más haber recibido reviews tan pronto, GENIAL!!! Muchas gracias, sé que no es para tanto pero no puedo evitar alegrarme :D

Una pregunta, ¿sabéis si Ron llegó a ver a Grawp en el quinto libro? Es que no estoy segura y necesito saberlo para un fanfic que estoy haciendo con una amiga.

Adelante con el fic!!

_WWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMM_

Al día siguiente, Remus, Moody y Tonks aparecieron en la cocina de los Dursleys, como el año anterior, solo que ésta vez Dudley estaba allí viendo la tele.

-Ma...ma... ¡mamá! -el chico corrió todo cuanto su pesado cuerpo le permitía, y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -gruñó el tío de Harry en cuanto llegó a la cocina acompañado de su mujer.

-Buenos días -saludó Remus amablemente-. Hemos venido a llevarnos a Harry.

-Espero que no tengan ningún problema... -dijo Moody y los Dursleys lo miraron aterrados-. Tonks, Remus, subid y ayudad a Potter, deprisa.

Ambos obedecieron, y cuando salieron de la cocina lo vieron bajando las escaleras, bastante deprimido.

-Hola, Harry -saludó Tonks.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Remus.

-¿Cómo va a estar? Ha pasado más de un mes aquí, creo que estará deseando que lo llevemos con los Weasley -replicó Tonks.

-¿Vamos a ir a la Madriguera? -inquirió Harry, animándose un poco.

-Eh... no. Vamos a Grimmauld Place -respondió Remus.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció.

-Es el sitio más seguro que encontramos -argumentó Tonks.

-¿Ya te recuperaste del ataque de le mortífagos? -preguntó Harry mientras recogían su habitación y guardaban sus cosas en el baúl.

-Sí, sólo estuve dos semanas en el hospital.

-¿Qué hay de Voldemort? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Al parecer está reuniendo el mayor número de mortífagos que pueda -susurró Remus.

-Igual que nosotros -añadió Tonks.

-¡Ah, Harry! ¿Sabes algo de Hermione? Por lo visto Ron no ha recibido ninguna carta suya.

-Yo tampoco sé nada de ella, pero no creo que le haya pasado ninguna cosa.

Tras bajar el baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y la escoba de Harry, se "despidieron" de las Dursley y emparendieron el vuelo, no sin antes desilusionar a Harry.

El viaje fue tranquilo, hasta que una luz roja resplandeció en el negro cielo, a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Remus y el resplandor se apagó, al tiempo que un mago se lanzó en picado intentando recuperar su varita.

-¡Sólo es uno! ¡Remus, Tonks, encargaos de él! Potter, sígueme.

Moody y Harry se alejaron a toda velocidad de allí.

-¡Pretificus tot-

Remus notó algo apuntándole en la nuca.

-Dilo y será lo último que hagas -susurró una voz femenina. Remus estaba convencido de que era Narcissa Malfoy.

En ese momento Tonks embistió contra ella, y el otro mortífago que ya había recuperado la varita exclamó:

-¡Crucio!

Remus vió horrorizado cómo Tonks empezaba a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Petrificus totalus!

Remus voló en dirección al cuerpo de Tonks que caía al vacío, dejando a los mortífagos paralizados en el aire, junto a la escoba de Tonks.

Ésta caía en picado, inconsciente. Veinte metros, diez... Remus soltó las manos de la escoba, cinco, cuatro... se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo... dos, uno...

En el último instante la agarró, pero en ese momento Remus se cayó de la escoba dando una voltereta y se quedó tumbado en la hierba, con Tonks sobre él.

Poco a poco Tonks fue recuperando el conocimiento, aunque le dolía todo.

-Remus, ¡Remus! -decía Tonks, intentando despertarlo.

-¿Que...? ¿Estás bien, Tonks?

-Sí.

-A mí me duele la cabeza... -Remus notó algo rodeándolo con fuerza-. ¿Tonks?

-Gracias por salvarme -dijo abrazándolo con tanta energía que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-Tú me salvaste antes. Además, ¿para qué están los amigos?

Tonks lo soltó y sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, esos dos dejarán de estar petrificados muy pronto.

-¿Y mi escoba? -preguntó Tonks.

-Con los mortífagos, y creo que es mejor dejarla allí, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Supongo que no...

Remus montó en su escoba y Tonks se montó detrás, agarrándose a la cintura de Remus, algo sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron a la parcela en frente de las casas entre las que se ocultaba la de los Black, Tonks se dió cuenta de algo.

-Eh... Remus, ¿no crees que podríamos habernos aparecido y habríamos llegado antes?

-... Es verdad. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada -concluyó Remus, caminando hacia las casas.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué? -preguntó éste, girándose para ver a Tonks; parecía nerviosa-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Tonks no respondió, sin embargo, se dirigió con pasos dudosos hasta él. Lo miró fijamente, Remus parecía desconcertado por su extraño comportamiento. Tonks se mordió el labio, indecisa, y un segundo después besó a Remus.

-Yo... lo siento, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero hoy casi podríamos haber muerto, y no me gustaría morir sin... sin que sepas que te quiero.

Tonks se puso colorada hasta tal punto que Remus habría jurado que su cabello negro empezaba a ponerse rojizo.

Remus sabía que no debía, que por su diferencia de edad nadie vería bien su relación, además él era un hombre lobo, y no quería poner en peligro a Tonks... Sin embargo, viéndola sonrojada y con esos brillantes ojos...

La abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza, y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie.

-Yo también te quiero -susurró Remus.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, Molly Weasley se les acercó, muy seria.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Remus?

-¿Hacer el qué? -preguntó éste, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Tonks sólo es una niña!

-¡No soy ninguna niña, y-

-¡Casi podría ser tu padre! -replicó Molly.

-Pero no lo soy -dijo Remus con voz calmada-. Mira Molly, comprendo tu reacción, pero quiero a Tonks, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

-Vale, está bien... pero eso os traerá problemas, os lo advierto.

-¡Pues afrontaremos los obstáculos juntos! -exclamó Tonks alzando el puño, con una actitud tan cómica que hasta Molly se rió.

Esa noche Remus se acostó en el sofa-cama del salón, ya que Harry dormía con Ron. Tonks dormía con Ginny.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada alguien llamó a la puerta, y, como era habitual, el retrato de la anciana comenzó a chillar.

Remus, que no había conseguido quedarse dormido, fue el primero en llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, lo que le llevó un rato puesto que había al menos diez cerrojos.

CONTINUARA

Hey! Por qué no puedo poner _continuar_ con tilde? Se quita la _A_ si lo pongo. ¿?¿?¿? Qué misterio...

Les gustó?? No sé, yo lo veo demasiado romántico, no es que esté mal, es sólo que me dan envidia.

Os dejo con la intriga. ¿Quién habrá tras la puerta? ¿Lo sabéis? pronto lo descubriréis :P

Alguien conoce los libros de Marianne Curley? Es k estoy completamente loca por ellos. LOS ADORO!!!!

Ahora k lo pienso, debería haber llamado a la historia "nada ni nadie nos separar" o algo así, le pega más, o al menos eso creo.

XAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Runaway

HOLA!!! Esto... ¿no les gustó el capítulo anterior? Lo digo porq solo recib dos reviews... (por cierto, Pat-blackin, espero haber actualizado lo bastante pronto como para que no peligre mi vida...).

Bueno, no sé si sabéis quién hay tras la puerta, pero espero que os sorprenda lo que ocurre. Antes que nada deciros que aquí es donde ocurre algo... de drama, espero que me perdonéis por lo que pasa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta, la luz de la calle iluminó el pasillo donde se encontraba. Al ver quién había tras la puerta, se sorprendió bastante.

-... ¿Hermione? Pasa.

La muchacha entró en la cocina, parecía agotada y estaba muy seria y pálida. Su cabello ya de por sí bastante enmarañado, se encontraba muy revuelto, y tenía la ropa rasgada y sucia.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, seguido de Harry, e inmediatamente después entraron los señores Weasley, Fred y George, Ginny y Tonks.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Molly.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no has contestado a nuestras cartas?

Hermione, en vez de responder, empezó a retraerse en su silla.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, mañana nos lo contarás –dijo Remus.

-Voldemort... -comenzó Hermione, respirando con dificultad- está secuestrando y... torturando, a magos hijos de muggles... y a sus padres.

-No sabíamos nada –dijo Arthur, desconcertado.

-Nadie que ha sido atrapado ha logrado escapar salvo yo –al decir esto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tus padres...?

-Me ayudaron a escapar, pero... pero...

La muchacha se vio incapaz de acabar la frase.

-¿Murieron? –preguntó Ginny, con temor a oír la respuesta. Hermione asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás secuestrados? –inquirió Remus tras un largo silencio.

-En... la Mansión de los Ryddle, en Pequeño Hangleton –contestó Hermione con voz áspera.

-¿Por qué los secuestran?

-¡Dejad ya a la chica! –replicó Molly.

-Voldemort está convencido de que los hijos de muggles están en la Orden, o saben algo sobre ella... y secuestra también a los padres para torturarles y que le digan todo lo que saben sobre la Orden del Fénix –concluyó Hermione, y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-No es propio de Voldemort actuar así, tan precipitadamente –se extrañó Remus.

-Pero eso significa que piensa que somos una amenaza –supuso Tonks.

-Y lo somos, pero aún así es muy extraño.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Molly, enfadada-. Ginny, acompaña a Hermione a tu habitación. ¡Todos a la cama!

Lo dijo en un tono de voz que nadie se atrevió a replicar. Fueron saliendo todos de la cocina, hasta que solo quedaron Remus y Tonks.

-Pobre chica... ¡maldito Voldemort! ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? –Tonks le pegó una patada a la vieja mesa, furiosa.

-Algún día, pero antes tendremos que luchar, mañana nos reuniremos y planearemos cómo liberarlos de la Mansión –dijo Remus, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Tonks.

-Sí... Por cierto, ¿dónde duermo ahora? –preguntó Tonks, acordándose de que Hermione dormía con Ginny.

-Queda algo de sitio en el sofá, si quieres –propuso Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la habitación de Harry y Ron había un silencio sepulcral, ambos esperaban a que Molly se acostara para dejarles el camino libre. Cuando oyeron una puerta cerrarse ambos saltaron de sus camas para ir a ver a Hermione.

Ésta, como vieron al entrar con sigilo en el dormitorio, estaba abrazada a Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la cama donde estaban sentadas las dos, y Hermione, al verlos, se abrazó también a Harry.

Ron, que no sabía qué hacer, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, con la intención de animar un poco.

-Hermione, como sigas así vas a ahogar a Harry.

Ginny y Harry le lanzaron miradas asesinas, Hermione, sin embargarlo, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? ¿Que voy a ahogar a Harry? Claro, a ti sólo te importan tu amigo Harry y el Quidditch, ¿verdad? Te da igual que no hayas recibido noticias de una amiga, aunque lo normal por estas fechas sería que hubieras recibido tres o cuatro cartas.

-No me preocupé porque pensaba que estarías bien, además, Harry tampoco se preocupó.

-¡Pero al menos él no ha entrado aquí y ha soltado ninguna estupidez!

-¡Él ni siquiera ha dicho nada!

-Ron –susurró Ginny-. A veces no es necesario hablar para decir algo, basta con un gesto.

Al oír esto, Ron iba a replicar, pero se calló al ver el rostro de su hermana.

-Lo siento, Hermione –se disculpó-. A veces digo las cosas sin pensarlas... -Ron dio un paso hacia ella-. Pensé que no me respondías a las cartas porque fuiste a... Bulgaria, con Krum. Me enfadé y no se me pasó por la cabeza que te podría haber pasado algo. Aunque siempre estemos discutiendo, me importas mucho. Lo digo en serio.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sé que lo dices en serio. Y también sé que lo de antes lo dijiste sin mala intención, pero... no puedo más. Me escapé hace una semana y lo he pasado muy mal. Mis padres... Ahora no sé dónde iré, tengo... tengo miedo... -la chica apretó las manos contra su pecho y empezó a temblar.

Ron, sin pensarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso sobre su cabello castaño.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros –le dijo sin soltarla.

-¡Claro! –afirmó Ginny-. No va a pasar nada porque haya una más en la familia Weasley.

-Gracias –susurró Hermione, respirando tranquila por primera vez en varias semanas.

**llllllllllllCONTINUARAlllllllllll**

**NOTA:** leer esto DESPUES de haber leído el fic.

LO SIENTO!!! Perdón por lo de los padres de Hermione, no quería hacerlo, pero no vi otra forma de hacerlo, de verdad que lo siento, Hermione, espero que me perdones... :(

Ay!! Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, es un poco más corto, pero he tenido que partirlo en dos, o me saldría demasiado largo.

Se me ha olvidado las dos veces anteriores, pero éste no se me pasa. Si alguien quiere contactar conmigo, ésta es mi dirección: ayumi(guión bajo)405 después ponéis "arroba", "hotmail", "punto" y "com" (la q he liado para ponerlo... ). No se si se entenderá bien pero bueno...

Dejen muuuuchos reviews, please! O al menos dos o tres, por favor!!!!!!!!

BYE!!


	4. Nada ni nadie los separara

Hola! Aaay, el último capítulo, q emoción! El fanfic ha sido muy cortito para mi gusto, pero es q lo hice un día q estaba inspirada... Aprovecho para decir una cosilla que se me pasó: en el 5º libro de harry potter, lupin vivía con sirius, no en un apartamento como yo creía, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.

Espero q les guste.

_WWWWWWWMMMMMMWWWWWMMMMM_

Los días siguientes los pasaron todos trazando planes para rescatar a los que estaban atrapados en la Mansión de los Ryddle.

Hermione, aún sin recuperarse de la muerte de sus padres, les fue de gran ayuda porque conocía bien la mansión.

Tras varias noches sin dormir, y continuas reuniones secretas llegó el día del rescate.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny querían ir, pero Molly Weasley no se lo permitió. En cuanto a Hermione, estuvieron a punto de dejarla ir, pero en vista de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y que no les podía ayudar más de lo que había hecho, se quedó en la casa con los demás. Para no dejarlos solos Molly también se quedó.

Algunos magos, aurores sobretodo, se hospedaron en Pequeño Hangleton unos días antes, para explorar la zona como si fueran simples muggles de vacaciones. Tonks, que esa vez llevaba el cabello largo y pelirrojo, iba con ellos.

Otro grupo más reducido se apareció en el jardín de la Mansión Ryddle a las dos de la madrugada. Remus, Moody, Arthur Weasley y unos pocos más formaban ese grupo.

Su misión era adentrarse en la mansión y, sin ser vistos, liberar a los secuestrados. Si los pillaban uno de ellos debía desaparecerse y avisar al otro grupo.

La Mansión era enorme, y en la segunda planta había un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones donde al parecer los tenían encerrados. Tres mortífagos recorrían el pasillo, eso sin contar todos los que había repartidos por la casa.

Al subir la escalera y asomar la cabeza por la esquina, vieron el pasillo, y a los mortífagos hablando entre ellos.

Tal y como habían acordado, a las 2:35 una extraña luz plateada entró por la ventana del fondo del pasillo, y los tres mortífagos se acercaron a ella, curiosos.

Cinco segundos después se encontraron los tres en un rincón atados con gruesas cuerdas mágicas, que les impedían desaparecerse.

Después, con las orejas extensibles de Fred y George, comprobaron que no había más mortífagos en las habitaciones y entraron, abriendo las puertas con un hechizo.

Al verlos entrar, los muggles se echaron hacia atrás, asustados, pero los magos que había se acercaron a sus salvadores y empezaron a darles explicaciones, y a contarles todo lo que les habían hecho.

A los magos secuestrados les habían quitado la varita, y los muggles no podían hacer magia, así que se dividieron en grupos y se fueron al Ministerio con trasladores, que habían preparado antes de partir.

Cuando ya sólo quedaba el grupo de Moody y Remus, un mortífago llegó al pasillo y vio a sus tres compañeros atados. Moody en cuanto lo vio estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero el mortífago se desapareció, probablemente para avisar a los demás.

Los muggles, asustados, se alejaron del grupo y empezaron a gritar, desesperados.

Moody y Remus intentaron juntarlos a todos con la ayuda de los magos secuestrados, pero al ver que no podían, Moody decidió ir a avisar al otro grupo que esperaba en un pequeño parque vacío a que les diesen la señal.

Justo cuando Moody se fue, unos quince mortífagos aparecieron en el pasillo, rodeándolos.

Aún sabiendo que solo no podría vencerlos a todos, ya que los muggles no podían ayudar y los magos no tenían varita y estaban demasiado débiles; Remus intentó ganar tiempo asustándolos creando un patronus.

Al principio los mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás, pero luego recobraron la compostura y comenzaron a atacarles.

wwwww

En cuanto se apareció en el pasillo, Tonks vio cómo un haz de luz roja atravesó el pecho de Remus, el cual puso una expresión de sorpresa, y cayó al suelo.

Tonks, horrorizada, corrió hasta él para comprobar si seguía vivo, pero no le encontró el pulso.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón mientras buscaba con la mirada al mortífago que había matado a la persona que ella más amaba.

Al fin lo vio, al final del pasillo, desatando a otros tres mortífagos.

-¡¡Aaaaagh!!

Llena de rabia, se lanzó contra él, y del golpe lo dejó inconsciente. Sin apenas pararse a respirar, fue atacando furiosa a todos los mortífagos que se le cruzaron por delante, hasta que los vencieron a todos.

-¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Moody, terminando de atrapar al último mortífago.

Los aurores y demás magos se llevaron a los mortífagos y a todos los muggles y magos que quedaban.

Cuando el pasillo, minutos antes lleno de gente, se fue vaciando, Moody pudo distinguir la silueta de Tonks, arrodillada sobre el cuerpo de Remus.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó a Tonks, que parecía estar en trance.

-Un mortífago... lo atacó... -logró murmurar.

Moody empezó a tomarle el pulso, pero Tonks sabía que no había esperanza, que lo había perdido para siempre...

-Se recuperará –dijo Moody.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tonks, bastante aturdida-. No... ¿no está muerto?

-No, sólo está inconsciente. ¿Qué creías?

Tonks dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Le intenté tomar el pulso, pero supongo que con los nervios no logré encontrárselo... Remus, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos... Pensé que me habías abandonado. Eres lo más importante para mí -al decir esto, Tonks le abrazó, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.

_SSSSSSSSSSS**FIN**SSSSSSSSSSS_

Se acabó!!! Este capítulo ha sido un poco raro... quizás un poco soso, pero no sabía cómo acabarlo... En mi opinión deja mucho que desear, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

En el capítulo anterior parecía que iba a haber romance entre ron y hermione, pero no era esa mi intención, solo puse lo que creo que habría hecho el ron auténtico.

Sobra decirlo, pero **manden reviews**! Solo hay q apretar un botoncito... por favor...

Es posible q pronto publique otro fanfic, un Draco/Hermione bastante más largo q éste, pero necesito saber si lo leerá alguien, vaya a ser que me pase todo el día escribiendo para nada. ¿Lo leeréis? Un adelanto:

Un grupo de adultos ataviados con túnicas negras formaron un círculo bajo la luna roja, y comenzaron a recitar unas escalofriantes palabras, como un cántico demoníaco. La luna llena lanzó un destello al centro del círculo, y proyectó una imagen. Era una joven de cabello castaño, la cual no parecía ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al reconocerla, un muchacho rubio sonrió satisfecho, al fin la sangre sucia sufriría de verdad.

Decidme si queréis que lo publique, por favor!!

También agradeceros vuestros reviews. Natalie klartok, Violet-potter, Indira Morillo, ClaudyTonks, D Potter-Black-Lupin, Pat-blackin y amsp14, GRACIAS!!!!

Se despide, MinamiGirl.

**Bye bye!** ;)


End file.
